Inkfallen
by FireBreatherr
Summary: Connections are sometimes considered false, until you prove to those who dont believe. Dustfinger never thought that a mysterious man like himself would end up falling for the most beautiful woman in Ombra, let alone her falling for him as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my first Inkheart fanfic of my own. I have an idea of what I will do to this, but there are some things you need to know.  
>Dustfinger has not got his scars yet<br>This is taking place before Mo read him out of his world  
>I may add thingscharacters to my desire**_

_**Plus, some idea's would be nice to add into the story, just request them and I'll try to weave them in. Anyway, wish me luck!**_

It had been weeks since Dustfinger had taken his time to travel down to the market outside of the castle and preformed one of his famous fire shows that everyone seemed to love so much. It used to be his favorite thing in the world; to feel the warmth of the flames surrounding his bare skin, or that satisfying feeling he got when the crowd roared with cheer, and he heard the giggling of children whenever he sent fiery creatures soaring above their heads. Most of the time the other Motley Folk would stop their performances and watched him with wide eyes, no matter how many times they had seen it all. But the best thing would have to be the happiness he caused the crowd to have. As far as he knew, the most grumpiest of people could watch his show, and just after five seconds of fire, they would already have a smile stretched across their faces; the peoples happiness was his happiness.

However, since the day that the Laughing Prince had his two guests visiting his palace, rules have been strict. All he would tell his people is that his guests are currently vulnerable to their enemies, and that they would take residence in the castle until they were sure to be safe, and would return to the Adderheads palace. Now, guards were stationed around every stall, every corner. They listened into peoples business, and if they heard something that sounded threatening, that villager would be dragged into the castle gates, and wouldn't return until many days later, sometimes even containing a few bruises here and there. The guards had the right to search us Motley Folks valuables, and would sometimes take them if they seemed harmful. The market just wasn't the same anymore; no more enthusiasm, no nothing.

Today I decided to check things up at the market, running low on things to do to keep me distracted. Yet everything was the same, and not even the Black Prince was allowed to bring his harmless bear past the market gates, and hardly any performers made their way down there anymore because the guards would take most of the instruments they would need to use.

"This is useless…" I muttered to myself, folding my arms over my chest in the cold winter air; snow was definitely on the way. Gwin, who had been asleep in my ruck-sack for the entire afternoon, began moving around, and poked his little horned head out of the bag and climbed onto my shoulder.

"I think it's best you stay with me." I attempted to pat his head, but he snapped his sharp teeth at my fingers. "I'm heading off somewhere far away for now, and wont be back till dark, and what will you do if you cant find me? You'll freeze to death." At these words, Gwin turned and slid back into the ruck-sack, leaving his bushy tail poking out, which I stuffed fully into the bag. I re-adjusted my coat before heading east, towards the little peaceful spring, hidden in the forest, which hardly anyone knew about.

It wasn't much of a walk, but it took longer to get to because of all the damp rocks and slopes, which were slippery and dangerous to walk upon because of the last rainfall.

"You ought to be more careful," The Black Prince had always said in a concerned voice. "Whats everybody going to think when their favorite Fire-dancer disappears, lost in the Wayless Woods?"

I always laughed at his words. "I'd rather travel to the borders of this world, instead of spending my whole life trapped in one place. I mean, who wants to die knowing they never took the chance to fill their minds with magical adventures before they passed?"

I had traveled to many places in all my years, and knew about many things that no-body else even thought existed. I told the Motley Folk stories of my adventures, which seemed so unreal that none of them dared to believe a word I said.

"Why don't you show us, Dustfinger? Instead of wondering off by yourself, take us with you!" They always begged, eyes twinkling childishly at the thought.

"Now, why would I want to ruin the privacy of these magical things by showing the entire lot of you to them? No, if you want to see what I see, you can look for yourself." Of course, none of them ever did, since they feared the monsters that lived deep in the forest where I venture to at night.

I could finally hear the sound of trickling water not far from the first set of trees I walked past. Exotic plants grew around here as wildly as the flocks of blue birds that sang in the trees. They whistled and chirped, making you feel happy, but the deeper you got, the quieter they became, and soon the only noise you could here was the sound of the rushing water growing louder by the minute. Finally, after what seemed a life time of walking, I broke through the last couple of trees and found myself standing on the bank of a peaceful stream, the water rushing towards the south. For some reason, this particular stream was always warm. There were no tree's overhead, and the direct sunlight would shine down into the water, making it look like crystals shimmering on the surface. Although the sun was just beginning to set, it was still very warm here nonetheless, and I took my coat off and hung it on a low branch of one of the trees that stood not too far away. I let Gwin out and watched him scurry up the same tree.

I sighed and pushed my long, sandy hair out of my eyes, and started walking along the edge of the bank, following the flowing water. It hadn't been too long before I reached a dangerous slope. If I went down, I surely wouldn't be able to climb back up again. I sighed and made to turn around, but heard something in the distance... I strained my ears, it seemed to be coming from the woods to my left.

I followed my senses, until the noise became louder. It sounded like…Singing… I kept on going, until I could make out the words of the song. The voice was like Magic. I finally broke through the last of the trees, and stopped in my tracks when I found the source of the mysterious singing.

I had to close my eyes and open them again to assure myself that I wasn't dreaming, but when I opened them, she was still there. She sat on a large rock, her eyes closed and her beautiful, curved red lips moved in a way that made me lick my own. Her long, silky black hair spilled over her shoulders and nearly reached her stomach, and bits were plaited back and held in place by a head piece woven by flowers of all sorts of colours and shapes. Her deep green skirts mingled with the colours of the trees and moss on the rock, and I stood there listening for what seemed like ann eternity, until my legs began to move slowly towards the singing lady.

The closer I got, the more my heart sped up. She was so beautiful. Cautiously I reached out my hand, which seemed to be shaking slightly. I was only a few feet away from her slender figure, and my hand could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her. Slowly I tapped her shoulder, and instantly the song finished. Her eyes flew open, and as she turned her head to me, her mouth open ready to scream, our eyes met, and a sort of connection tumbled between us. Her shiny green eyes twinkled, and after a moment, she shook her head and snapped back into reality. She stood from where she sat, and opened her mouth. Her voice wasn't as sweet as it had been when she sung, but it ran through my ears, soft like a wind chime.

"Who are you?"

_**Okay, its not as good as I could have been, but I guess it will do. Reviews, good or bad, are recommended. They inspire me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two, remember reviews motivate me!**_

I stood there speechless for what seemed forever, and she raised her eyebrow slightly, and smile playing at the corner of her thin lips. I shook my head.

"Um, my name's Dustfinger." I stumbled over my own name slightly, as if I had never spoken it before. She giggled and placed her hand over her lips.

"You mean Dustfinger as in the famous Fire-dancer?" I smiled and nodded. "Oh, I have heard many stories about you… You've become a legend you know, people in all the lands talk about you, as if you were a God. Is it true that you can speak to fire? And it speaks back?" her eyes glistened with wonder, and I smiled at the thought of millions of people from all over the world, wanting to see me… how had my name gotten so famous?

"Yes it is true, it's a kind of… connection, you know? Its like the fire is _inside_ of me, running through my veins… its my only friend when the nights are dark and full of loneliness." I smirked at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh Im so sorry, I havnt introduced myself. My names Roxanne."

_Roxanne._

I've heard that name before, many speak about her dancing, as peaceful as the gliding of an eagle, or as intense as the waves in a storm. People came from all over the world to see her dance, but her voice was even better, I was lucky enough to hear it for myself.

"It's nice to meet you, though I never expected it to be here?" I raised my eyebrow and sat on the rock, which she was sitting on before I interrupted her. She smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I come here to think." She sighed and sat beside me. "Why are you here?"

"To get away from everything. So many rules have changed since the King had his guests arrived, its driving me wild."

"Oh, don't remind me, the King requested that I sing for them." She rolled her eyes and I felt mine widen.

"No ones been in the castle grounds to visit the King in ages, that must be one good offer."

"It is, but I don't want to…"

"Why?"

"Well, rumours say that people that come from the land that his guests come from, take what they please, or _who_ they please. What if they take me away? I couldn't bare it. But I cant really deny the offer…"

"Aw Princess, don't fear. If anything were to happen, I could get the Motley Folk help to set you free. Surely you've heard of them before.

She blinked twice, before laughing so loud that animals started popping their heads out of their homes in wonder.

"Oh Dustfinger, you really don't know me at all. I _am_ one of the Motley Folk!" she was still shaking with laughter. I smiled stupidly and pushed my hair from my face.

"Surely you cant be. Such a talented young dancer such as your self would have found a suitor by now… your far too good to be one, your lying."

"I have been offered money and riches, jewels and silk of many kind, but I deny it all. I'm a loyal woman, you know. I love what I do."

She looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Perhaps we should make our way back to the camp?" I asked, standing from the rock and whistling for Gwin. Roxanne smiled as the marten scurried up my leg and onto my shoulder.

"Yes, we should."

_**I know this chapter isn't the best, but its too hot to concentrate. And I'd just like to say, HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!**_

_**Love being a proud aussie.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
